Les Plus Grands Moments de leur vie
by Mzelle Lily
Summary: Traduits à ma façon, quelques moments dans la vie du couple James et Lily. C'est la première fic que je publie, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!
1. Leur Rencontre

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKRowling, sauf peut-être quelques perso qui arriveront un peu plus tard (comme Sarah)

Résumé : Les plus grand moments (que moi je trouve) de la vie de James et Lily.

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture ;) Merci à mes plus Grandes amies qui ont lu ce chapitre en avant première et qui m'ont donné leur avis ;)

C'est ma première publication (non ma première écriture), j'attend vos reviews, bonnes ou mauvaise :D Merci

--------------------------------------------

**Leur Rencontre**

C'était en été, ils avaient reçu la même lettre, l'un était fier, sûr d'avoir été pris depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il était né dans ce monde. L'autre avait été surprise. Elle n'était qu'une fillette comme les autres, une fillette qu'on aimait uniquement parce qu'elle était la soeur de l'idole de l'école. Cette enfant simple était devenue un être exceptionel. La jeune fille allait dans cette école merveilleuse qu'était Poudlard où elle allait vivre les plus belles années de sa vie, tout comme lui qui ne se doutait pas encore que la femme de sa vie, celle dont tout le monde rêve était sur le même chemin que lui. Il était avec son père et sa mère, il marchait et riait. Il venait d'arriver, elle était là depuis une heure avec sa mère et était perdue. Elle entra alors dans une boutique de baguettes magiques.

- " Miss Evans, je suppose. Oui, on m'a parlé de vous. J'étais impatient de vous rencontrer! Soyez la bienvenue. Je termine avec un client et je suis à vous de suite!"

La jeune fille regarda sa mère suspicieuse puis elle fit un signe de tête au viel homme qui était reparti. Elle sentit la main rassurante de sa mère sur son épaule. Celà lui redonna le sourire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, acheter sa baguette magique. Il entra dans la boutique un peu rapidement et manqua de percuter la mère de la fillette.

- " Pardon!" Mumura sa voix enfantine accompagnée d'un sourire d'excuse.

La mère de la fillette se retourna avec un doux sourire.

- " Ce n'est rien jeune homme."

Puis elle adressa un sourire aux parents du garçon avant de se pousser avec sa fille un peu plus loin. Le viel homme revint vers eux.

- " A nous maintenant!... Ohhhh Mr Potter et Miss Kingsley...enfin Mrs Potter je suppose. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Vous devez être le jeune Mr Potter je présume. Ravi de faire votre conaissance jeune homme. Je n'attendait que votre visite. Faites comme chez vous, je suis à vous dans une seconde. " Il se retourna vers la fillette " Allons y Miss. C'est pour une première baguette n'est ce pas?"

Deux heures plus tard, elle était allée manger une glace avec sa mère chez le meilleur glacier du coin et bien qu'il ait des gouts aussi différents que vous et moi, elles prirent chocolat pour l'une, menthe pour l'autre. Il ne leur restait que les livres à aller chercher et sitôt la glace finie, elle se dirigeait vers le libraire qu'elles avaient vue le long de la route. La demoiselle était à la traine, elle regardait partout autour d'elle et elle percuta quelqu'un.

- " Excusez moi, je révassais, pardon, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal??"

La jeune fille se confondait en milles excuses, le garçon devant elle riait. Elle l'avait déjà vu.

- " C'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. "

Elle avait la tête baissée et quand elle la releva, le jeune garçon cessa tout mouvement. Il se noyait dans ses yeux si vert que même l'emeraude le plus pure paraitrait fade à côté d'eux. Ces yeux si beau, que n'importe qui pouvait tomber, fondre rien qu'en les voyant. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez correctement, ne pouvant plus rien faire mis a part se noyer dans ces oceans d'or vert.

- " Je m'apelle Lily, Lily Evans."

- " Lily..."

Le jeune garçon prononça son prénom plusieurs fois avec un air réveur. Il était comme charmé. Son air fit sourire la jeune file dont les joues prirent une teinte plus rosée qu'à la normale. La demoiselle tendit sa main.

- " James Potter. Enchanté... Lily. "

Son prénom sonnait parfaitement bien à ses oreilles. Il prit sa main et la serra doucement jusqu'a ce qu'elle l'enlève.

- " J'espère qu'on se reverra James Potter. Enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance. "

La dénommée Lily contourna alors le garçon et se mit a courir en slalomant entre les gens qui peuplaient le Chemin de Traverse.

- " Lily..."

James répéta une nouvelle fois son nom. Il le trouvait délicieux, aussi délicieux que la jeune fille qui le portait. Il prit le chemin opposé à elle, tout en révassant à ces deux merveilles qu'il venait de rencontrer : les yeux de la jeune fille et la jeune fille elle-même. Il lui tardait de la revoir.


	2. Sa dernière déclaration ratée

**Disclamer :** Toujours le même ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 2nd chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à angel lily et à malilite, mes deux première rewieuses :)

------------------------------------------

**Réponses au Rewiews :**

**angel lily :** La première à m'avoir posté un petit message, merci beaucoup . J'aime bien aussi, (non non, ma modestie n'est pas héréditaire) mais on va dire que je suis assez satisfaite de cet fic. Pour ton plus grand plaisir, voici la deuxième partie ;)

**malilite :** Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère aussi que tu aimeras cette suite. Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, et c'est aussi les deux plus courts. Les autres seront à la mesure de vos espérences j'espère. Bisous!

------------------------------------------

**Sa dernière déclaration ratée **

James attendait contre un mur non loin de la bibliothèque. C'était son lieu de vie à _elle_. A 16 ans, le jeune homme était devenu populaire, très bon joueur de Quidditch, toujours excellent en classe mais aussi un excellent farceur et bourreau des coeurs en plus de ça. Mais il était sorti avec deux ou trois filles contrairement à son meilleur ami Sirius Black qui lui collectionnait les conquêtes. Non, James lui attendait une personne : Lily Evans. Ils avaient été répartis dans la même maison et vivaient maintenant 24h / 24 ensemble. Leur première année avait été faite d'une entente cordiale. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Jamais on avait vu deux personnes si proches l'une de l'autre. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, tout s'était gâté. James était devenu plus arrogant et vantard, Lily elle, était un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Une miss-je-sais-tout. Ils s'était petit à petit éloigné l'un de l'autre. Certains disent même que James avait oublié le nom de sa petite compagne et que la jeune fille ne faisait qu'hausser un sourcil à la prononciation de son jeune ami. Maintenant, il se faisait plus pressant auprès d'elle. Il voulait absolument sortir avec elle depuis environ un an et depuis environ un an, elle cinglait des "non" catégoriques à ses déclarations. Et là, il l'attendait, il comptait lui sortir le grand jeu. L'automne avait laissé place à l'hiver et cette sixième année promettait d'excellentes surprises. Le jeune homme soupira. Voilà une heure qu'il attendait la petite rouquine. Son parfum arriva soudainement à ses narines. Il tourna la tête vers la porte en souriant, et il la vit. Elle avait les bras chargés par 6 livres au moins et son sac devait en être plein tant James le voyait forcer sur la frêle épaule de sa camarade. Elle le regarda une seconde, une seconde qui sembla durer une éternité pour le jeune homme et lui tourna le dos en partant rapidement dans la direction opposée.

- " Lily, Lily! Attend! "

Elle eut beau accelérer le pas en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il la rattrapa délicatement par le bras pour ne pas faire tomber ses livres.

- " Lily Attend, je t'en prie, j'ai quelque chose à te... "

- " Quoi?, Dépèche toi, So' m'attend, il faut qu'on travaille nos potions! " Marmona la jeune fille en se retournant avec insistance.

Il voulait lui sortir le grand jeu mais la ralentir serait peut-être mal venu de sa part. Que fallait-il faire? Faire comme tout était prévu ou bien faire au plus vite pour ne pas la fâcher encore plus.

- " Alors..ça vient?" Demanda t-elle avec empressement.

Devant cette impatience dont elle faisait preuve avec lui, il opta pour la deuxième option.

- "Lily, je t'aime, je t'en prie crois moi, je ne pense... "

- "NON, je ne veux rien entendre, tu ne cesses pas de me le dire, saches que c'est lassant. Regarde autour de toi Potter, par Merlin, tu as des centaines de filles à tes pied, si tu veux briser des coeurs, entiches toi d'une de ces pimbèches au lieu de me pourrir la vie avec tes déclaration à la noix. "

Sur ceux, elle tourna le dos en soupirant. Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé la regardé dans les yeux pendant qu'elle parait. A chaque fois, son orgueil et sa fierté étaient rabaissées au plus bas point. La jeune fille partait tête haute mais il l'entendait grogner contre lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas le croire? Il glissa sa main dans sa poche où il palpa la petite boite qu'il avait sur lui depuis au moins 6 mois. Ses 3 meilleurs amis étaient là, il s'arrêta près d'eux, l'air dépité.

- " C'est terminé. J'abandonne..." Leur annonça le garçon avec un long soupir tandis qu'il reprennait son chemin.


	3. Leur premier jour de couple

**Disclamer :** Toujours le même ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 3 ème Chapitre et aussi le plus long je crois.J'espère vous plaira, on arrive dans le sérieux lol. Merci beaucoup à mes rewieurs! Vos petis messages me font vraiment plaisr ;)

------------------------------------------

**Réponses au Rewiews :**

**nono-chan230 :** Et bien non, amis c'est vrai que ça aurait été une bonne idée! Je verrai un de ces jours si j'en écris une comme ça. En attendant, c'est le jour où ils se mettent ensemble donc ça revient au même lol

**angel lily :** Ca me fait plaisir ce que tu me dit! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant que les autres en attendant. Je les aime quand même ces chapitre, ce ne sont pas mes préférés, c'est tout :D

**malilite :** Quel esprit de perspicsité!! Oui, en fait je voyais bien James avec une bague de fiançailles depuis longtemps dans la poche, et ne t'en fait pas, il n'abandonnera pas. Encore heureux, sinon, mon histoire n'aurait pas de suite lol. Comme pour les autres, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ;)

**tchingtchong : **Merci beaucoup pou ton compliment, ca me va droit au coeur. J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérences ;)

------------------------------------------

**Leur premier jour de couple**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que James parlait à Lily seulement pour le minimum. Il avait cessé de lui faire des déclarations d'amour, cessé de lui envoyer des cadeaux, cessé tout contact qui était inutile avec elle. Une longue année que James ressemblait à un zombie selon son meilleur ami Sirius qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se conduisait ainsi. Nous étions en Février, pendant les vacances. Il ne restait que 5 élèves à Gryffondor : James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily. Cette année, les deux préfet-en-chef étaient James et Lily. Leurs proches espéraient un rapprochement des deux jeunes gens mais ils s'adressaient encore moins la parole. Tout ce petit monde était dans la salle commune. Remus lisait un livre, tranquilement installé sur un fauteuil près du feu. Devant la cheminée et sur le tapis, Sirius et Peter disputaient une partie d'échec. James était allongé sur le sofa en face d'eux et jouait songeusement avec sa cravate. A quelques pas de là, Lily écrivait on ne sait quoi sur des rouleaux de parchemins.

- " Sirius!! Suit un peu la partie, ça fait deux fois que tu te fais avoir!" protesta Peter qui s'ennuyait fermement puisque Sirius jouait n'importe comment.

- " Excuse moi vieux! C'est jute que...qu'ils m'énervent... ils sont trop fiers pour admettre qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. _Elle_ est toujours plongée dans ses bouquins, _Lui_ ressemble à un zombie depui un an. Qu'on me rende mon meilleur ami, c'est plus possible. "

Effectivement, Sirius avait beau hurler, seul Remus avait levé les yeux. James n'avait pas bougé et c'était à pein si il gardait les yeux ouverts. La rouquine au fond de la pièce n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil, Remus l'aurait senti. La pleine lune approchait à grand pas et ses sens étaient en ébulition. Il haussa les épaules. Sirius, Peter et Remus avaient fait ce qu'ils pouvaient pour réconcilier leurs deux amis mais rien n'avait marché, ils n'avaient pas même voulu se parler. Ils entendirent un bruit de chaise, Lily se levait. Elle avait ramassé ses affaire et lança un regard aux Maraudeurs avant de quitter la salle commune la tête haute et sans un mot.

- " Il n'y a rien a faire mon ami, si Merlin le veut, il les rendra comme avant quand le moment sera venu... Je vais me coucher!"

Remus se leva imité par Peter qui le suivait de près. Sirius allait secouer James pour le sortir de sa transe mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et rejoignit les autres. James était resté tout seul dans la salle commune. Seul pendant bien 3 longues heures. 1h00 du matin sonna, il était encore là, sa cravate dans sa main, il s'était endormi. La tableau pivota laissant aparaître une frimousse rousse et fatiguée. Ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougis, elle avait pleuré. La jeune fille se dirigea machinalement a sa place, elle y avait oublié un parchemin.

- " Il te manque n'est ce pas?"

Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna, porta la main à son coeur et étouffa un cri de peur au fond de sa gorge.

- " Remus?" tenta t-elle en reprennant son souffle.

- " Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je savais que tu allais revenir par ici..."

- " Tu savais que..."

- " Ecoute Lily, je vais faire vite. Cesse de renier tes sentiments, ca te rend malheureuse et lui aussi. Ne dit rien!" ajouta t-il en voyant qu'elle allait protester, elle se ravisa. " Tu l'aimes Lily et peu importe ce que tu me dira je sais que c'est vrai, je le sens. Il ne vit plus sans toi, tu l'as bien vu, ça fait un an qu'il ne mange presque plus, qu'il loupe un entrainement de quidditch sur deux, qu'il ne va nulle part en dehos de la salle comune et des salles de cours. Repense à toutes les déclarations qu'il t'a faite. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi acharné, Sirius est un coureur de jupons, mais cite moi une fille avec qui James soit sorti et avec qui IL a rompu..."

Il la laissa réfléchir un moment et reprit la parole.

- " Il était sérieux Lily, il t'aime vraiment. Penses-y petite fleur."

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de remonter dans son dortoir. Remus avait l'impression d'avoir fait sa bonne action de la journée, il était fier. Très fier. Lily abandonna alors sa feuille sur le bureau. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil ou James dormait. Levant sa baguette grâcieusement, elle fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle posa sur lui sans le réveiller. Elle se pencha vers lui et effleura son front du bout des lèvres avant de rejoindre les appartements des Préfets.

¤

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle fut surprise de ne trouver que la couverture qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Il était 9h00 du matin, où pouvait-il être. La demoiselle prit le tissu, qu'elle replia contre elle l'air réveur. Elle pousa un soupir et se retourna manquant de percuter quelque chose... où plutôt quelqu'un. La personne passa les bras autour de sa taille, baissa la tête pour la regarder alors qu'elle relevait la sienne.

- " James ?!?!?"

Le Maraudeur était devant elle, il avait l'air fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il lui souria quand même.

- "Joyeuse St Valentin Lily... me ferais-tu l'honneur de passer la journée avec moi?"

Ainsi c'était ça. Lily trouva qu'il était asez direct mais ce qui d'habitude l'aurait fait crier, la fit sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs, Remus avait parfaitement calculé son coup, il avait été rusé, et elle était tombé en plein dedans. La rouquine reporta alors son attention sur le beau brun qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras... DANS SES BRAS?? Elle se mit à rougir et bafouilla un "oui" léger, puis marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle alait prendre une douche et la voilà qui partait. James la suivit du regard avec un sourire indescriptible. Il était heureux. Très heureux. Il suivit la jeune fille sans pour autant vouloir la rattraper, il marcha tranquilement jusqu'au appartements des préfets.

La jeune file s'était glissée sous la douche, elle massait son crâne qui moussait et elle pensait aux bras du poursuiveur autour de sa taille. Elle n'avait rien vu venir et n'avait pas tout compris mais ce qu'elle avait finit par assimiler c'était que pour la première fois depuis 7 ans, elle allait passer la St Valentin avec quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui. Quelques minutes de plus et la jeune fille était prête. Le temps était beau mais un vent frais passait par ci et là de temps à autre. Elle revêtit un jean clair, des sandales noires et un pull vert. Elle pensa à s'attacher les cheveux et repensa à l'an dernier. Elle les sécha finalement et les laissa détachés : James lui avait dit qu'elle était bien plus belle ainsi. Elle soupira. Pas de maquillage, elle n'aimait pas ça de toutes façon... oh et puis un peu de crayon noir sous les yeux pour les faire ressortir ne ferait de mal à personne. Elle s'en appliqua donc soigneusement. Jamais elle ne s'était aussi bien préparée pour une seule sortie. Elle se hâta de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans la salle commune mais il était là, assis sur leur sofa, l'attendant sans doute. Elle racla sa gorge pour signaler sa présense, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Il tourna la tête vers elle en souriant puis il se leva.

- " Wahou!" S'exclama t-il admiratif ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. " Tu es splendide Lily"

- " Merci!" Souffla t'elle en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, lui tendit son bras qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il attrapa sa cape au passage et la guida en dehors de leur salle réservée.

- " Où va t-on? " Demanda t'elle alors, curieuse.

- " Surprise! " Fit-il alors moqueusement.

Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache tout de suite, ni qu'elle sache par où ils allaient passer.

- " Lily? Je m'excuse d'avance mais il va falloir que tu me fasses vraiment confiance. Sirius a une légère crainte et il ne veut pas que tu vois par où on passe. Je suis désolé. "

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et rendit la jeune fille aveugle. D'un côté, il était géné de lui faire ça simplement pour Sirius mais quand elle ne broncha pas et qu'elle s'agripa à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, il s'est dit qu'il le remercierai plus tard. Il la guida à travers les couloirs de l'école, marmonna un mot que Lily ne comprit pas et elle le sentit descendre. Elle le suivait sans un bruit, sans un mot, gardant ses oreilles grandes ouvertes à un simple signe de vie ou de mouvement. Alors que le bruit venait peu à peu, James ne semblait toujours pas prêt à lui redonner sa vue.

- " Oh bonjour Mr Potter, passez une bonne journée! "

- " Merci Will, vous aussi! "

Lily arqua un sourcil. Il la mena à l'extérieur, elle sentit le vent sur son visage. Peu à peu la lumière revint et elle vit le village de Pré-au-Lard. C'était donc là?? Elle regarda son camarade qui lui souriait taquinement.

- " Allons-y, j'imagine que tu as faim non? "

Sans attendre une réponse, il la mena dans un salon de thé sorcier ou il paya un petit-déjeuner copieux pour deux.

- " Un rose pour la belle de votre coeur, venez donc voir!!... Monsieur? "

Glissant quelques mornilles dans la main du vendeur, James prit la plus belle rose du panier qu'il offrit galament à Lily qui l'accepta avec un sourire avant d'humer son doux parfum. Sur la place principale du village, un groupe jouait de la musique tandis que des couples dansaient. James posa la rose dans les cheveux de la rouquine et l'emmena danser parmis les autres. Ils étaient sans doute les plus jeunes de la place mais se défendaient bien. Jamais Lily ne s'était aperçut que c'était un très bon danseur, peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours refusé ses offres. L'un et l'autre se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, s'approchant tout doucement. Ils étaient tout juste à quelques centimètres qu'un couple bouscula les deux adolescents, les laissant muets et rougissant. Cette fois, ce fut Lily qui tira James en avant pour les faire sortir de la. Le temps passait si vite, il était presque midi. James lui montra d'un signe de tête un restaurent au coin de la rue, la laissant béate. Elle savait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour manger mais c'était aussi le plus cher!! Elle le regarda et fit un signe négatif de la tête, alors qu'il la contredisait en souriant. Le jeune homme plaça une main dans son dos et il la poussa légèrement pour qu'elle le suive. Un homme attendait à l'entrée.

- " Que puis-je pour vous? "

- " Nous avons réservé une table... au nom de Potter. "

- " Bien, suivez moi, je vous y emmène! "

Lily n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle irai un jour dans cet établissement. La jeune fille regarda chaque recoin de la salle, facinée. Elle ne les avaient vus que de dehors. Le jeune homme de l'entrée s'apréta à lui retirer la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir mais James fut plus rapide. La rouquine lança alors un regard amusé au jeune homme qui partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Lily s'asseya face à James qui lui souriait. L'ambiance était au romantique, la salle était rouge, des petits coeurs et des petits anges armés de flèches en pointe de coeur se baladaient dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux se posa sur l'épaule de Lily, tira une flèche en l'air et une pluie d'étoiles et de paillettes tombèrent sur les deux étudiants. Un coeur vint se poser dans le vase au centre de la table et fit apparaitre une rose parfaite, tout aussi belle que celle que Lily avait dans ses cheveux. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient de joie, on vint leur demander leur commande. James prit son plat préféré.

- " Comment tu sais que c'est mon plat préféré? " Demanda t-elle alors avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres

- " Je sais beaucoup de choses à ton sujet Lily, beaucoup plus que tu ne peux l'immaginer. "

De là, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui la lui abandonna sans perdre une seconde. Il embrassa le coeur de celle-ci alors qu'on leur ammenait leur met qui fut vite avalé. Ils quittèrent donc la table, Lily insista pour payer la moitié, James refusa.

- " C'est hors de question, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'invite partout et à partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui décide du lieu ou tu veux aller..."

La jeune fille lui souria alors qu'il versait plusieurs gallions au jeune homme à l'entrée.

- " Merci monsieur et bonne Saint Valentin! "

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent, Lily regarda le ciel qui semblait s'être éclaircit. Elle montra le parc d'un signe de tête, il approuva. Juste avant de partir, elle prit sa main, entremelant ses doigts avec les siens. Leurs regard se croisèrent, ils se sourièrent tendrement, faisant sourire les gens autour d'eux, qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Il atteignirent le parc, s'étant nourri de sourires pendant le chemin. Comme par magie, l'herbe était déjà dense et bien verte. James y entraîna Lily. Il s'installa avant qu'elle ne s'allonge contre son torse et qu'il referme ses bras autour d'elle.

- " Tout va bien? "

- " Parfaitement, tout a été parfait, merci beaucoup. "

- " Ce n'est pas fini, je te réserve encore quelques surprises! "

- " James, c'est trop... tu en as déjà fait énormémment... tu... "

- " Shhuuuut... ca me fait plaisir Lily, ne t'en fais pas. "

Elle le regarda alors de nouveau, lui souriant doucement avant de se lover contre lui un peu plus. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, la nichant dans son cou alors qu'il posait la sienne avec douceur sur celle de la Gryffondor. Ils entendirent soudainement des rires, des rires communs. Lily releva la tête et se mit a rougir brusquement.

- "Ignore les Lily, ils sont infernaux quand ils s'y mettent, ne t'en fais pas, ils n'en parleront pas, je te le jure! Ce qui est moins sur, c'est que je n'en subisse pas moi les conséquences une fois rentrés. "

Lily regarda alors les 3 derniers maraudeurs avec un sourire léger, James l'avait rassuré, même presque fait rire. Le signe de Sirius lui fit baisser la tête. Elle sentit soudainement une chose dure dans son dos. NdA : N'ayez pas un esprit pervers, c'est sensé être romantique lol

- " James, j'ai... "

Elle lui expliqua tout d'un regard, il comprit. Le jeune homme sortit donc une petite boîte en velours, souriant doucement.

- " C'est ça qui te gène? "

La jeune fille passa de ses yeux à la boite puis revint à ses yeux. C'était sans aucun doute ça mais...

- " Tiens... c'est pour toi! " lui annonça t-il en souriant.

Avec lenteur, elle prit la boite, il l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'ouvrir ou pas, mais lui était bien décidé à savoir sa réaction. Il l'aida à ouvrir l'écrin avec lenteur et lorsque ce fut fait, les yeux de Lily s'équaquillèrent, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La boîte contenait un bracelet d'or fin, très fin, ayant comme décoration, une seule perle d'emeraude. Le jeune homme le prit avec délicatesse et l'attacha autour du poignet fin de la demoiselle. Aucun son ne quittait sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait le bijou à son poignet.

- " Il te plait?" Murmura le jeune homme à son oreille

- " James, c'est... je ne sais pas quoi dire... c'est si... "

- " Ne dis rien alors, ton sourire me suffira amplement. " Chuchotta t-il a nouveau.

Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien, lui souriant avec toute la douceur du monde. Il finit par la faire se lever. Il était environ 14h00, Dumbledore lui avait laissé la permission de 17H00 comme à tous les autres élèves. Le jeune homme reprit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et quitta le parc en même temps que le vent se levait. Pour se couvrir, la jeune fille se rapprocha de son ami, lui déposa avec lenteur sa cape sur les frèles épaules de la demoiselle. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans la rue de Pré-au-Lard quand vint le temps de rentrer. Sans faire de chichis, James reconduisit Lily vers le passage secret et arriva à Poudlard. La jeune fille ne lui fit aucune remarque, elle marcha sans rien dire, resserant parfois la prise sur la main du jeune homme. Il la reconduisit jusqu'au tableau menant à la salle commune des préfets.

- " Tu dînes avec nous ce soir? "

- " Avec plaisir. "

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- " Tu n'as besoin de rien, ça va aller? "

Elle secoua la tête négativement, avec toujours un léger sourire niais sur le visage. Elle le vit alors s'éloigner lentement.

- " James!!"

- " Oui? "

Il la vit revenir vers lui.

- " J'ai besoin de quelque chose finalement. "

- " Que puis-je faire pour toi, douce Lily? "

La jeune fille agrippa le col de son camarade, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui répondit avec amour, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller contre lui. Le baiser qu'elle avait commencé était timide et doux, celui qui se termina a bout de souffle était passionné et tendre. Le jeune homme parsema le visage de sa douce et tendre de petits baisers avant d'en reposer un sur ses lèvres.

- " Merci pour toute cette merveilleuse journée James. "

- " Merci à toi de m'avoir offert la plus belle Saint Valentin de ma vie Lily... Je t'aime."

- " ... Je t'aime aussi "

Après ces mots, le célèbre couple de Poudlard s'embrassa de nouveau passionnement. De belles heures s'annonçaient à eux, ils le savaient, ils resteraient ensemble, pour toujours... James comptait bien officialiser ceci au plus vite.

---------------------------------

Et voila, ils sont ensemble. Ce chapitre est je crois le plus long de la série. Pour mes rewieweues et mes lecteurs, un petit aperçu de la suite ;)

_Lily avait complètement oublié l'histoire d'un instant qu'elle avait 18 ans aujourd'hui. Pétunia semblait être déçue qu'on ne s'interesse plus ni à elle, ni aux histoires de son Vernon et de ses perçeuses. La rouquine ouvrit la boite et découvrit avec stupeur une bague en or blanc (sorcier) et dessus était superposé une perle d'emeraude qui brillait de milles feux. Lily savait que c'était une bague sorcière rien qu'en la regardant._

_- "James..." murmura la jeune femme en passant un doigt fin sur la pierre._

_De là une porte claqua et le sorcier arriva, a califourchon sur son balais, surprenant Pétunia et Vernon malgré qu'ils soient au courant et faisant sursauter les parents des deux filles Evans. Lily quant à elle se réjouit de le voir arriver, elle voulut se lever mais il arriva bien vite et elle fut contrainte de rester assise._

_- " Bon anniversaire Miss Evans! " lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous le regard haineux des Dursley qui leur en voulait de les avoir coupés dans leur affaire et émus des parents._

Ca vous met l'eau à la bouche? Je me réjouit d'avance!! Je pense vous poster ce chapitre dès demain ;) En attendant, je vous propose de lire mon OS sur James et Lily aussi. Selon mes amies, c'est de loin ma meilleure création! Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes ;)


	4. Une demande en mariage

**Disclamer :** Toujours le même ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 4ème Chapitre et aussi le plus long je crois.J'espère vous plaira, on arrive dans le plus sérieux lol. Merci beaucoup à mes rewieurs! Vos petis messages me font vraiment plaisr ;)

-----------------------------------------

**Une demande en mariage**

- " QUOIOIII??? Mais t'es sur... James, vous avez tout juste 18 ans... Il "

- " Il est temps Sirius, je veux vivre avec elle maintenant, je l'aime plus que tout, je veux l'épouser... avant que le monde ne devienne plus chaotique que maintenant. Elle est la femme de ma vie, la seule chose qui me retient encore à cette terre, mes parents aurait aimé que je me marie, je le sais, je le sens, et c'est avec elle et personne d'autre que je veux terminer ma vie, je veux qu'on fonde une famille ensemble, qu'on vieillisse ensemble et qu'on meure ensemble... Je l'aime tellement que je suis prêt à tout pour elle, du pire comme du moins pire... "

James reprit enfin son souffle. Aujourd'hui, Lily avait 18 ans, il allait la demander en mariage et il venait tout juste d'en parler à ses meilleurs amis... Remus n'avait encore rien dit. Sirius lui, n'avait pas vraiment compris la décision de son ami, ils étaient encore jeunes, la vie les attendaient, ils avaient le temps avant de se marier.

- " Mais alors, tu vas... partir? Je veux dire nous laisser là et vivre avec... "

James et Sirius s'étaient promis de vivre ensemble pendant le temps qu'ils grandissent un peu, suivent de nouvelles filiaires... enfin bref... pas maintenant quoi!

- " Non Sirius, je tiendrai ma promesse. Je resterai ici...avec Lily, si elle veut bien m'épouser. Ce pourquoi je vous en parle avant d'aller le faire. "

- " Bonne chance alors James...que Merlin soit avec toi! " lui dit Remus avec un sourire.

Peter lui souria lui aussi en levant le pouce d'une manière significative. Sirius se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami avec un léger sourire.

- " Sois digne des Gryffondor mon ami... cours vite la demander en mariage ta petite biche. "

La réaction de Sirius était celle que James apréhendait le plus. Il lui rendit son accolade et lui souria. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver un moyen romantique et novateur afin de demander à Lily Evans de devenir Lily Potter, avec la bénédiction de ses parents.

_¤ _

Chez les Evans, la bonne humeur était présente. Pétunia racontait les exploits de son Vernon dans le salon, main dans la main avec ce dernier qui souriait fièrement. Les parents de la demoiselle, assis dans le canapé en face d'eux souriaient ravis et Lily paraissait aimable mais s'ennuyait fermement. James ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine, ça ne ressemblait pas au Maraudeur, elle s'inquiétait au fond d'elle. On frappa à la porte.

- " J'y vais!!" S'exclama la sorcière, ravie de s'évader un peu.

Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée d'un pas vif et ouvrit la porte...personne. Seulement un petit paquet était posé sur le sol. Elle le prit et referma la porte suspicieuse.

- " C'était qui ma chérie? " Lui demanda son père avec curiosité.

- " Personne, y'avait que ça! " Expliqua t-elle en donnant la boite à son père.

- " A mon avis c'est pour toi ma belle" affirma alors sa mère en lui rendant le présent.

Lily avait complètement oublié l'histoire d'un instant qu'elle avait 18 ans aujourd'hui. Pétunia semblait être déçue qu'on ne s'interesse plus ni à elle, ni aux histoires de son Vernon et de ses perçeuses. La rouquine ouvrit la boite et découvrit avec stupeur une bague en or blanc (sorcier) et dessus était superposé une perle d'emeraude qui brillait de milles feux. Lily savait que c'était une bague sorcière rien qu'en la regardant.

- "James..." murmura la jeune femme en passant un doigt fin sur la pierre.

De là une porte claqua et le sorcier arriva, a califourchon sur son balais, surprenant Pétunia et Vernon malgré qu'ils soient au courant et faisant sursauter les parents des deux filles Evans. Lily quant à elle se réjouit de le voir arriver, elle voulut se lever mais il arriva bien vite et elle fut contrainte de rester assise.

- " Bon anniversaire Miss Evans! " lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sous le regard haineux des Dursley qui leur en voulait de les avoir coupés dans leur affaire et émus des parents.

La boîte sur ses genoux, la rouquine s'empressa de répondre au baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il se sépara d'elle à bout de souffle, liant leurs regards heureux de s'être retrouvés. Elle attrapa alors son cou en souriant.

- " Oh James, tu m'as tant manqué..." souffla Lily à son oreille alors qu'il lui glissait des mots rassurants.

James se sépara d'elle après avoir embrassé son front et il salua les Dursley d'un signe de tête poli avant de faire un baise-main à la mère de Lily. Il se tourna ensuite vers son père qui lui serra la main.

- " Quel plaisir de te voir James, tu resteras un peu avec nous j'espère! " Lui dit John Evans gaiement

- " A vrai dire non Mr Evans...je ne viens que pour quelques secondes, j'ai des choses à faire cet après-midi, j'ai un rendez-vous très important! Je suis désolé! "

Lily parut déçue, son petit-ami ajouta rapidement :

- " Il faudrait que Lily m'accompagne si ça ne vous gène pas. Le mage souhaite nous voir tous les deux. "

- " Le mage? Quel mage? " S'étonna la concernée.

Ignorant la jeune femme James continua.

- " John Evans, Mary Evans, je suis venu vous demander la main de votre fille. "

Lily équarquilla les yeux alors que son coeur battait à tout rompre. Sa mère sauta de joie et son père d'un air faussement sérieux montra la jeune sorcière d'un signe de la main en adressant un clin d'oeil complice à son futur gendre.

- " Faites mon garçon...faites!"

James s'approcha alors de Lily en souriant posa un long et tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il prit l'écrin sur ses genoux, posa un genoux au sol et prit la main de sa belle.

- " Je suis loin d'être parfait ni sûr de ce que je vais faire plus tard. Mais une chose que je ne renierai jamais c'est mon amour pour toi Lily. Jamais personne ne pourra t'aimer autant que moi. Chaque jour tu es mon rayon de soleil, chaque nuit, tu es mon étoile la plus brillante, je veux vivre avec toi Lily, je veux fonder une famille avec toi, c'est pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui. Lily Evans, voulez-vous faire de moi un homme comblé et m'épouser?"

L'ex-Gryffondor lui présenta alors l'écrin en souriant. Lily sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol près du jeune homme. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes et se jeta au cou du jeune homme, versant des larmes de joie. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder l'écrin et souffla à l'oreille de son amoureux.

- "Oui. Oui je veux t'épouser James Potter."

Avec une grande habilité, le jeune homme retira le bijou de sa protection et le glissa au doigt de Lily en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- " Je t'aime Lily. Je t'aime plus que tout!"

- " Moi aussi je t'aime James, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime!"

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux ennuyés des Dursley et toujours aussi émus des parents de Lily. Les fiancés se relevèrent la main dans avec un sourire niais sur leur visage. Ils se regardèrent avec amour alors que James se penchait pour prendre son engin. Les parents de la future mariée se levèrent, son père alla la serrer dans ses bras alors que sa mère enlaçait James.

- "Soyez heureux tous les deux, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur!" Murmura Mary Evans à l'oreille de James

- "Félicitation ma Princesse. Prend soin de toi...et de lui! "

James remercia sa belle-mère et Lily approuva la reflexion de son père d'un signe de tête. Ils échangèrent les rôles. Mary regarda la bague de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- "Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement heureuse. Je t'aime! "

- "Moi aussi je t'aime maman, merci. "

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent alors que James serrait la main de John.

- " Prend soin d'elle James, je te la confie. Aime la comme il se doit...mais je doute d'avoir eu besoin de te faire ces dernières recomandations! "

- "Merci Mr Evans. Merci beaucoup."

De là, James attrapa Lily qu'il serra contre lui avec beaucoup de tendresse avant d'embrasser son front. Il enfourcha son balai, fit de la place entre ses bras pour qu'elle puisse venir le rejoindre. Il savait que Lily avait peur du vide mais elle semblait l'avoir totalement oublié. Il saurait la protéger. Lily salua ses parents avec un sourire et son beau-frère et sa soeur avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. James salua ses beaux-frères d'un signe de tête avant de s'élever dans les airs et de quitter la demeure Evans. Lily se cala contre le torse de son amoureux qui marmona une formule pour les rendre invisible aux yeux de tous.

- " Merci mon amour, merci pour tout ce que tu m'a donné, ce que tu me donne et ce que tu me donneras. " Murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille de sa belle.

- " Je t'aime tant James, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...Merci. "

James stoppa son balai en plein ciel et captura doucement les lèvres de Lily avec les siennes. Lily, sa fiancée, bientôt elle porterai son nom et ils vivraient une belle histoire, il en était convaincu.


	5. Un Mariage

**Disclamer :** Toujours le même ;) Ce qui devient rageant à force de l'écrire car on se rend compte que finalement, ben ... rien est à nous ouinn

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici le 5ème Chapitre et aussi mon préféré. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et surtout la fin. J'avoue que le milieu cafouille un peu ... mais bon lol .J'espère vous plaira. Merci beaucoup à mes rewieurs, Je ne vous répondrez pas ici, mais je pense, une fois tout posté que je vous écrirai un petit message en fin du dernier chapitre. En attendant, place au mariage de nos deux tourteraux ;)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Un Mariage**

- " Arrête de stresser, elle va venir! " Grogna Sirius près de James.

Nous étions le 14 Avril 1978, James avait demandé à Lily de l'épouser il y a 8 mois et le voilà qui stressait devant l'autel, son meilleur ami et témoin près de lui. La salle se remplissait petit à petit. Il voyait au premier rang la mère de sa future femme et ses deux autres meilleurs amis ainsi que l'une des amies moldues de Lily. La famille de Lily étant 100 moldue et ses amies en grande majorité l'étant aussi, le couple avait opté pour une cérémonie de ce genre afin de ne pas choquer les invités. Il avait été dit aux sorciers de ne pas se faire remarquer et tout était réussi. Le mage, "déguisé" en prêtre attendait derrière l'autel, Sirius réajustait la veste de son costume alors que James stréssé dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en jettant quelques coups d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée.

- " Mais... si elle avait changé d'avis, au dernier moment? Et qu'elle s'était enfuie avec Remus? hein?? "

- " Calme toi espèce d'andouille, Remus est assis là, il ne peut pas être parti avec elle. Calme et toi et respire. Elle t'aime ta Lily, elle va arriver, laisse lui encore un peu de temps! "

James sembla reprendre un peu confiance en lui...histoire de 3 secondes avant de ne sortir une autre excuse pour justifier l'absence de la jeune femme à Sirius, qui lui cria à l'aide à Remus. C'est a ce moment qu'une douce musique commença puis laissant place à la marche nuptiale. Tous les yeux se retournèrent vers l'entrée pour y voir arriver la mariée. Ce fut interminable selon James, il desespérait de ne pas la voir. Elle arriva finalement dans sa robe blanche, tel un ange. Un soupir d'exclamation s'éleva de la salle alors que le coeur de James battait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait au bras de son père. La robe laissait entrevoir ses épaules, elle portait des gants blancs, un voile reposait sur sa longue chevelure rousse laissant son visage à l'air libre. Un bouquet floral ornait ses mains. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la distance entre James et elle était si courte. La jeune fille se surpris d'être arrivée aussi vite. Son père la confia à son futur époux après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue. Le mage prit la parole.

- "Nous sommes réunis ici, en ce 14 Avril 1978 pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez vous assoir. " Déclara t-il à l'assemblée qui obéit.

La suite ne fut que chant et prière avant que le mage leur fit signe de se lever.

- "Nous allons à présent commencer la cérémonie. Si quelqu'un est contre cette union, qu'il se lève maintenant et qu'il parle, ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais."

La salle resta de marbre.

- " Bien, avancez s'il vous plait."

Les mariés accompagnés de Sirius et Remus s'avancèrent près du mage.

- " Mr James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour épouse Melle Lily Ann Mary Evans ici présente, jurez vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. " (1)

- " Oui, je le veux! "

- "Melle Lily Ann Mary Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr James Potter ici présent, jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire "

- "Oui, je le veux"

Dans la salle, un souffle d'applaudissement s'éleva ainsi que quelques exclamations. James regarda Lily avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

- " Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Mr Potter. "

James passa sa main sur la joue de Lily avec tendresse avant de se pencher vers elle et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une infinie douceur. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la salle n'était que tonnerre d'applaudissement et tout le monde s'était levé pour acceuillir l'heureux couple. James et Lily traversèrent la salle avec un grand sourire qui en disait long sur leur bonheur et ils arrivèrent dehors ou une foule de leurs amis les attendaient encore. C'était une merveilleuse journée.

_¤ _

- "Je porte un toast... à James et Lily Potter! Félicitations à vous!" S'écria Sirius au dessus du brouhaha incessant de la salle.

Il fut repris en coeur par l'ensemble de la salle alors que Lily glissait quelque chose à l'oreille de son mari ce qui le fit sourire. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever. La soirée battait son plein. James et Lily avaient ouvert le bal avec une valse romantique à souhait. Puis les autres les avaient rejoints. Sirius avait dansé avec une grande partie des cousines de Lily et toutes ses amies. James n'avait cessé de quitter sa femme des yeux, elle était si belle. Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il avait une femme merveilleuse, des amis sur qui il pouvait compter...enfin bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Si seulement ses parents pouvaient être là. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quand il sentit deux bras légers entourer son cou et des lèvres se poser tendrement sur sa joue.

- " A quoi rêvez-vous donc Mr Potter? " Lui murmura une voix à l'oreille.

- " A vous Mrs Potter, j'étais en train de mesurer l'ampleur de la chance que j'avais de vous avoir près de moi. "

Lily se pencha de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle sentait cependant que quelque chose le génait.

- "Tu penses à eux n'est ce pas? " Lui demanda t'elle doucement en passant la main dans ses cheveux amoureusement.

Le jeune homme approuva après une légère hésitation. Lily lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il recula sa chaise et prit la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Il nicha ensuite sa tête dans le cou de sa belle et posa un délicat baiser à un endroit sensible.

- "Toujours, j'aurai tant aimé qu'ils soient là! Lily, ils me manquent tant... "

- "Chuutt, ils sont là, ils seront toujours là près de toi, parce que tu penses à eux et qu'ils ont une place là!" Elle posa une main sur sa tête puis sur son coeur. " Ferme les yeux et respire un bon coup, je suis là, tout se passera bien, je te le promet! "

Le jeune homme s'éxécuta et enferma la taille de sa belle amoureusement.

- " Heureusement que tu es là ma Lily. Je t'aime. "

- "Je t'aime moi aussi. " répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, quelques invités étaient déjà partis. La salle se vidait peu à peu et des lits vites fait avaient été installés sur le sol pour faire dormir les plus petits. Sirius, Remus et Peter parlaient joyeusement chacun un verre dans leur main. James arriva.

- "Dites les gars, vous n'avez pas vu Lily? "

Sirius ouvrit de grand yeux taquins, Remus ria sous cape.

- " Non, désolé James... ça fait plusieures heures que je l'ai vue déjà, elle parlait avec sa soeur je crois. " Expliqua Peter ne comprenant pas vraiment l'attittude des deux autres.

- " Tu me dois 3 gallions Remus! " lui dit Sirius en riant sous l'oeil inquiet et surpris de James. " J'ai parié avec Remus que tu perdrais Lily avant 24h00 de mariage... ca fait même pas 12h00 que vous êtes mariés et tu l'a déjà perdue!!! J'ai gagné! "

James pouffa devant la bétise de son meilleur ami. Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête

- " Crétin! " marmonna t-il en se tournant vers Remus " Tu ne l'a pas vue toi Moony?"

- " Désolé Prongs... Mais elle ne doit pas être loin! Rassures toi! "

James acquiésa et chercha la jeune femme des yeux. Il se balada enfin dans la salle quand il la vit accroupie sur le sol. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il s'approcha doucement.

- " Et alors? "

- " Et bien il m'a raccompagné devant la porte de ma chambre à l'école et puis je l'ai embrassé. "

- " Pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a embrassé et pas lui? Moi je préfère quand c'est eux qui le font en premier."

Lily ria légèrement.

- " Oui mais il avait fait tellement de choses pour moi dans la journée que c'était à moi de le remercier... et puis, tu sais, je n'avais jamais voulu l'embrasser avant, je ne l'aimait pas...il était... spécial quand il était plus jeune alors c'était pour le remercier d'avoir changer pour moi. "

- " C'est mignon... et tu l'aimes maintenant?"

- " Oh oui je l'aime... plus que n'importe qui. "

- " Moi aussi je vais me marier avec lui alors si toi tu l'aimes bien et qu'il est gentil. "

Lily pouffa et embrassa le front de l'enfant devant elle.

- " Allez Sarah, il faut dormir maintenant, on se reverra demain d'accord? "

- " Oui, bonne nuit Lily. Dors bien"

- " Toi aussi ma puce, fais de beaux rêves. "

Lily caressa encore quelques instants la tête de la fillette et se releva dificilement. Elle fut acceuillie par deux bras puissants qui se refermèrent sur elle et ses lèves furent prises par un long baiser amoureux.

- " Je ne connaissais pas le fond de cette histoire Miss Evans..."

- " Mrs Potter jeune homme, je suis mariée! "

- "Pardonnez mon affront, je ne voulais pas! Qui est donc l'heureux élu? " Lui demanda t-il taquinement

- "Suivez moi donc, je m'en vais vous le présenter! "

Lily noua ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme avant de déposer à son tour un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- " Je trouve qu'il a bien de la chance " murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Quelques moments plus tard, la salle se vidait de ses invités. Lily entrepris de débarraser une table.

- " Rentre chez toi Lily, ton mari resemble à un zombie, je crois qu'il a grand besoin que sa petite femme le borde et qu'ils s'envolent au pays des rêves. " Fit un jeune homme en la prennant de vitesse.

- " Mais Remus.. vous n'allez pas faire tout tout seuls! " Se plaignit-elle en regardant Peter qui essayait de soutenir Sirius complètement ivre.

- " Tous les moldus sont partis, Albus et Minerva nous aideront avec leurs baguettes. Ne t'en fais pas... et puis, tu as d'autres occupations bien plus interessantes que de faire la vaisselle. " Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Lily lui souria en le remerciant. Elle attrapa son gilet rose pastel et le mit sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers James, qui assoupis depuis peu sur une chaise menaçait de tomber à tous les moments. Elle se mit à sa hauteur, posa sa main sur les siennes et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- " James...chéri...viens, on rentre à la maison."

Ceci eut pour effet de le faire grogner légèrement avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux difficilement pour tomber sur le visage souriant de sa femme. Il se leva alors qu'elle en faisait autant et elle mit sa main dans son dos comme pour le soutenir. James marchait vraiment au radar. Elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau si elle n'était pas là pour le guider. Elle souria à Peter alors qu'ils passaient près d'eux.

- " Bonne chance Peter, et bonne nuit! "

- " Merci Lily, vous aussi " Dit-il en s'accrochant à Sirius qui avait entrepris de faire le tour de la salle en courant.

- " Ohhh l'es belle elle... "

- " Oui mais elle est mar ... NON SIRIUS!!" (2)

Peter crut un instant que Sirius parlait de Lily mais quand son ami s'échappa pour courir vers une autre, Peter se demena pour le rattraper en criant.

- " NON SIRIUS... ATTENTION!!!! PROFESSEUR MCGONAGALL...IL "

Trop tard. Sirius tomba sur son ancien professeur de métamorphose en souffla des "belle" complètement loufoques. Lily souria et voyant que son mari se rendormait, elle reprit sa route. Une fois sortis de la salle elle transplana chez eux, dans leur appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Avec difficulté, la jeune femme le hissa sur leur lit en souriant. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'endormir. Elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres et releva la couverture sur le jeune homme lui ayant enlevé ses chaussures, sa veste et sa chemise avant. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la coiffeuse dans un coin de la chambre. Elle retira le voile dans ses cheveux avec délicatesse et entreprit de se décoiffer. Une fois fait, elle se démaquilla d'un sort, ne voulant pas passer trop de temps hors de son lit, elle commençait à fatiguer. Elle se releva sans faire de bruit et deux bras enlacèrent sa taille. Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à son "agresseur", tout en sachant de qui il sagissait. Il captura ses lèvres et la mena vers le lit.

- " Vous cachez bien votre jeu Mr Potter...on vous aurez presque cru endormi! "

- " Je suis un Maraudeur, que voulez vous! Il va bien falloir vous y habituer Mrs Potter! "

La jeune femme souria et s'agripa au cou de son mari avec tendresse tout en lui donnant un baiser passionné. La suite ne fut que douceurs et caresses.

---------------------------------------

Rahhh ... qu'est ce que j'aurai aimé être à la lace de Lily, c'est si beau l'amour 3

(1) : Je n'ai pas trouvé de prénos qui allaient avecn James Potter, j'ai donc laissé son nom ainsi. Pour Lily ça fait un peu cliché et déjà vu mais j'aime bien.

(2) : le mot coupé est "mariée", je me doute que vous aurez reconnu. Personellement, j'aime beaucoup cette partie du chapitre. L'avant dernier dès demain ;)

Dernieres nouvelles : Mon OS JP/LE à beaucoup plu et je tiens à remercier mes Rewieurs. Je me suis dit que l'idée de Malum-est n'était pas si mal. Alors je me suis mise à écrire le contraire : Quand Lily devient l'eclave de James, ça fait des étincelles ... attention les yeux ;) Il n'est pas fini donc je ne sais pas quand je leposterai, mais je le ferai bientôt :)


	6. Cadeau de Noël inattendu

**Toujours le même Disclamer ;)**

**Note de l'auteur :** Voila l'avant dernier chapitre ;). Je trouve que les deux - trois chapitres du milieu sont les mieux, ceux-ci je les aime moins, un peu comme les premiers :) mais bon, j'en suis fière quand même.

Merci à mes lecteurs et mes rewieurs! Bonne lecture ;)

**------------------------------------------**

**Cadeau de Noël inattendu**

Le froid de Decembre venait de s'installer sur le chemin de traverse. Les sorciers sortaient emitouflés d'écharpes et de bonnets, il faisait vraiment très froid. Dans leur petit appartement, la famille Potter dormait à poing fermés. Il y aurait pu avoir un tremblement de terre que les jeunes amoureux n'auraient rien sentit. Dans les bras de son mari, Lily révait de tout ce qui s'était passé entre ex, leur rencontre, quand il était venu demander sa main à ses parents, leur mariage un an et quelques mois plus tôt et puis, le repas de la veille. Ceci la fit grogner légèrement et elle se réveilla doucement. Quelque chose de désagréable la prit. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes afin de rendre son diner d'hier. Sa "fuite" n'échappas pas à son mari qui enfila un pull avant d'aller la rejoindre. Elle se rinçait la bouche.

- " Lily mon coeur...ça ne va pas? "

La jeune femme était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine mais approuva avec un léger sourire. James la prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe.

- " Faut-il prévenir Sirius que sa copine est mauvaise cuisinière? " Demanda t-il avec malice.

La jeune femme agrandit son sourire.

- " Non, c'était parfait...j'ai juste dût manger quelque chose qui n'est pas passé, c'est tout. Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri. " Assura t-elle en caressant sa joue tendrement.

- " Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te mettre un pull, je te prépare un bon petit café. "

La jeune femme embrassa ses lèvres et regagna sa chambre. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle était sûre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le repas de la veille...enfin en partie mais pas totalement. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'elle pensait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit...enceinte? Cette solution lui fit aussi peur qu'elle la réjouissait. Mieux valait de ne pas s'embaler maintenant. Elle prendrait rendez-vous chez un médicaomage bientôt. James serait sans doute ravi...mais elle ne lui dirait rien avant d'être sûre. Elle enfila un pull et un jogging avant de mettre des chaussons puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine. James servait le café dans deux bols assortis qu'on leur avait offert à leur mariage. A peine Lily fut-elle entrée dans la pièce que son estomac remuait de nouveau dangereusement.

- " Qu'est ce qui sent comme ça? " Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant et en grimaçant.

- " Le pain ma chérie, comme tous les matins voyons... "

Lily avait oublié l'espace d'un instant que James était un grand friand de pain grillé...plus souvent crâmé que grillé d'ailleurs. La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus, elle se contenta d'ignorer son estomac et d'avaler son café.

- " Tu vas quelque part aujourd'hui?" Lui demanda la jeune femme comme tous les matins.

- " Je vais t'abandonner oui, nous devons aller faire du shopping entre maraudeurs... la mère de Remus va avoir 60 ans! "

- " Oh... très bien... ne tarde pas trop...tu sais que je n'aime pas te savoir dehors trop longtemps. "

James souria en terminant son bol qu'il mit dans l'évier. Il embrassa la joue de sa femme avec tendresse.

- " Promis Maman! "

Lily se raidit mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. "Maman", elle allait peut-être l'être bientôt. Elle ne termina pas son bol, versant le reste dans l'évier avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle croisa James tout prêt et surtout prêt à sortir.

- " Tu vas où? Je croyais que c'était cet après-midi le shopping? "

- " Je vais voir Sirius, j'ai oublié un truc là-bas. Je suis de retour dans une heure maximum! "

Il embrassa sa douce qui leva les yeux aux ciel. Il ferma la porte de leur appartement, et Lily ria de la phrase qu'elle aurait pu ajouter. Ces deux là passaient tant de temps ensemble, qu'elle trouvait étrange que Sirius n'ai pas insité pour venir à la maison. Sans doute à cause de Sophie. Sophie était la nouvelle compagne de Sirius. James ne lui donnait pas un mois, Lily avait l'impression que c'était plus sérieux. Elle préférait ne rien dire sur le sujet au risque de contrarier son mari.

Elle se hâta de retourner dans sa chambre où elle prit sa veste. Elle se prépara d'un coup de baguette magique et transplana près de Ste Mangouste. Elle se rendit à l'acceuil.

- " Bonjour, je voudrai avoir un rendez-vous avec le Dr Hanson s'il vous plait. "

- " Pour quand vous le faut-il? "

- " Le plus tôt sera le mieux! "

- " La semaine prochaine c'est possible? "

- " Oui, vers qu'elle heure? " Répondit Lily en sachant que James seraient en formation la semaine prochaine, à son grand désaroi

- " 15h30 ou 18h00... La semaine prochaine au choix "

- " 15h30 s'il vous plait! "

- " C'est à quel nom? "

- " Potter... Lily Potter. Merci beaucoup et bonne journée. "

- "Bonne journée aussi Mrs Potter "

Lily transplana aussitôt près de chez elle. Elle n'était pas sortie longtemps mais elle avait surtout peur que James soit rentré avant elle et qu'elle doive lui dire où elle était. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se débarassa de sa veste et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre... elle attendait impatiemment la semaine prochaine.

_¤ _

James abandonnait Lily tôt le matin depuis Lundi, il n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de profiter des nausées matinales de sa femme. Maintenant, Lily en était sûre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avis d'un spécialiste, elle savait qu'il y avait de la vie en elle. Juste pour confirmer, rien de plus, Lily se rendit à son rendez vous. La seule phrase qu'elle retint fut :

-" Mes félicitations Mrs Potter, vous êtes enceinte d'un petit mois et demi ... "

Depuis 15h30, la jeune femme avait une main posée sur son ventre et un doux sourire béat ... nous étions le 23 décembre, un vendredi, James arriverai dans moins de deux heures et elle savait déjà comment elle allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Deux jours plus tard, dans la matinée du 25, le couple Potter s'éveilla doucement. Lily se demandait comment elle avait fait pour tenir sa langue pendant tout ce temps, James lui, avait à plusieurs reprises proposé à sa femme d'aller voir un medecin ... c'était pas normal d'être aussi malade tous les matins. Lily remerciait Merlin que James ne soit pas au courant que toutes les grossesse débutaient comme ça dans leur grande majorité.

-" Joyeux Noël mon coeur! Tu as bien dormi?"

-" Joyeux Noël mon chéri ... tu sais très bien que je dors toujours bien si tu es près de moi."

Le couple s'embrassa passionément quand le reveil sonna.

-" Combien?"

-" Deux!" répondit Lily amusée par l'air gamin de son mari qui sauta hors du lit afin de fouiller à travers la chambre.

Une fois qu'il l'eut retournée complètement, il retourna s'allonger près de sa femme qui le regardait amusée. Il n'avait qu'un paquet sur les deux qu'il espérait trouver.

-" Une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch ... quelle idée de génie!!" dit-il presque en hurlant en ouvrant son paquet.

Il déplia un a un les vêtement en trouvant à chaque fois un commentaire à faire. Le dernier l'intrigua un peu. Il le montra à sa femme.

-" Tu t'es trompée de taille ma chérie ... ça je ne met plus depuis des années!"

Il lui montra un petit body blanc sur lequel flottaient quelques vif d'or. Lily se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur en secouant négativement la tête. Un sourire timide mais joyeux se posa sur ses lèvres quand le visage de son mari s'éclaircit. Il fit jongler son regard entre le petit vêtement et le ventre encore plat de Lily, plusieurs fois avant d'oser regarder sa femme. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Lily respectait son silence, le temps de comprendre et d'encaisser la nouvelle. Il s'appuya contre le rebord du lit et il regarda la jeune femme encore choqué.

-" Tu es ... on va ... tu ..."

Aucun mot ne sortait mais Lily aurait pu finir ses phrases sans soucis. Elle se leva à son tour, sous le regard de plus en plus joyeux de son mari et à peine fut-elle près de lui que ses pieds décolèrent du sol. Il la faisait tournoyer en hurlant comme un fou

-" On va avoir un bébé ... je vais être papa ... ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE, JE VAIS ETRE PAPA!!"

Lily riait au éclat, jusqu'a ce qu'il la repose sur le sol. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-" C'est vrai? On va avoir un bébé ... on va vraiment devenir parents?"

-" Oui c'est vrai ... dans un peu plus de 7 mois James, dans un peu plus de 7 mois tu seras papa."

James lâcha le visage de sa femme après l'avoir embrassé amoureusement tant et tant de fois. Il la serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il le put sans lui faire de mal et il se mit à genoux pour embrasser le ventre plat de la rouquine.

-" Sirius est au courant?" demanda t-il après un petit moment à contempler le nombril de Lily

-" Je ne me serai pas permise. Personne n'est au courant, sauf toi et moi."

Tant mieux, il se ferait une joie de le lui annoncer. Il se releva et reprit sa femme dans ses bras.

-" Je t'aime tant Lily!"

-" Moi aussi je t'aime!"

-" Et nous allons être parents ... c'est fantastique!"

-" Tu feras un père formidable James, j'en suis sûre, il sera heureux cet enfant."

-" Très heureux ... " et alors qu'il lui glissait quelque chose autour du cou, il lui murmura : "Joyeux Noël ma Lily, mon amour, ma vie ... "


	7. La Naissance

**Disclamer :** Tout est à JKR, encore une fois, j'aurai bien aimé qu'ils soient à moi, mais bon, je n'ai pas eu de chance ... lol Bonne lecture.

**Le dernier Chapitre :** C'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai trop de peine à les faire mourir et que c'est déjà tellement vrai dans les lvres ... et puis, je suis nulle pour faire des scène dramatiques et tragiques, alors j'ai cloué mon écrit avec la naissance d'Harry.

-----------------------------------------

**La Naissance**

C'était en plein milieu de l'êté. Le 30 juillet pour plus de précision. Dans leur petite maison de Godric's Hollow, achetée juste pour l'évènement à venir afin de plus de commodité, une jeune femme était dehors, dans le jardin familial, se prelassant au soleil. Un rafraichssement à portée de main, elle ne manqua pas de l'attraper pour profiter plus encore du soleil brillant. La jeune femme avait tout juste la vintaine passée et elle attendait le plus beau cadeau de la terre : son premier enfant. Son ventre était déjà bien rond. Lors de sa dernière visite, on lui avait annoncé que l'enfant était non seulement en bonne santé mais qu'il arriverai soit fin Juillet, soit début Août. Elle voulait savoir si le bébé allait être comme son père, de Juillet ou bien comme elle, qui était d'Août ... enfin peu lui importait tant que son enfant était en bonne santé. Un bruit le porte claquante la fit sursauter mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Les yeux bandés, elle aurait reconnu cette démarche. C'était celle de son mari.

-" Bonjour mes amours" lui susurra t-il au creux de l'oreille

-" Bonjour mon chéri" lui répondit-elle en retour tout en lui donnant un baiser romantique.

Le jeune homme vint s'assoir près de sa femme et il posa sa tête sur le ventre tendu de la future maman. Il l'embrassa.

-" Coucou toi ... c'est papa. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ma petite puce?"

Lily ria. James et elle n'avaient pas voulu savoir ce qu'elle attendait. Un garçon ou une fille, de toutes manières, cet enfant serait aîmé et toujours protégé. James s'était mis en tête qu'elle attendait une petite fille, Lily était persuadée du contraire.

-" C'est un garçon James ... pas une petite fille"

-" Mais non ... ça se verrait si c'était un garçon ... il te donnerai plus de coup de pied ... je suis sûr que c'est une magnifique petite fille, aussi belle que sa maman et aussi intelligente que son père."

-" Où irait le monde si c'était le cas!" le taquina Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

D'un air gamin, James lui tira la langue et il détourna son attention sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Tout était prêt pour le bébé. Il ne manquerai plus que les vêtements à acheter en gros, car ils voulaient attendre un peu. Le jeune homme embrassa de nouveau la peau tendue.

-" N'écoute pas maman ma princesse ... elle dit des bétises ... tu seras la plus belle, tu verras! "

L'enfant donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de sa mère qui était habituée à de telles secousses. Le jeune homme moins et il fit surpris de sentir le pied du bébé dans sa joue. Il regarda le ventre émerveillé et embrassa sa femme tendrement.

-" Pourquoi pas les deux alors? Hein ... un garçon et une fille ... qu'en dis-tu?" lui demanda t'il en souriant tendrement avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

-" James ... tu sais que ... "

-" Que y'en a qu'un oui, je sais ... mais vous dites pas vous qu'un train peut en cacher un autre chez les Moldus? Et puis même ... faudra bien lui faire un petit frère à cette petite chérie."

-" Une petite soeur tu veux dire ..."

James grogna. Sa femme aurait toujours le dernier mot avec lui. Sirius le qualifierai comme jeune homme soumis et faible, Lily pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, il le ferait, il l'aimait tant. Il l'aimait tellement qu'aucun amour ne pouvait être plus fort que celui qu'il lui portait.

-" Tu as besoin de quelque chose mon ange?" lui demanda t-il en caressant ses cheveux roux.

-" J'ai un peu faim ... et le bébé aussi je crois ... tu veux bien aller me chercher des ..."

-" Fraises? J'y vais, ne bouge pas."

Lily ria. Si jamais elle osait ouvrir un placard, il la grondait en lui disant qu'elle en faisait trop, il voulait à peine qu'elle aille chercher ses livres dans la bibliothèque elle-même. Lily trouvait ça tellement mignon. Elle ferma les yeux, la journée allait bientôt finir. Même si le soleil chauffait encore, il était quand même près de 21 heures. James arriva avec un bol remplis de fruits rouges. Il le tendit à sa femme en embrassant son front. Lily ne se fit pas priée, elle les mangea aussi lentement qu'elle put pour en gouter chaque parcelle. James l'aida ensuite à se lever et à monter jusque dans leur chambre. Le médecin avait bien précisé qu'il fallait qu'elle se couche de bonne heure au cas où le bébé arriverait dans la nuit. Il l'aida à s'installer confortablement et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front puis sur les siennes.

-" Bonne nuit mon amour ... je t'aime. " lui murmura t-il alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

-" Bonne nuit, merci d'être aussi adorable avec moi ... je t'aime aussi. "

Elle se laissa embrasser une dernière fois et son mari la quitta. Quelques instants plus tard, il rejoignit sa belle dans leur lit. Elle avait chaud, il s'en serait douté. Il appliqua un gant frais sur son visage puis s'installa près d'elle. Il avait à peine fermé les yeux que Lily lui secouait l'épaule.

-" James ... James ... chéri réveille toi, il arrive ..."

Ces mot donnèrent à James le même effet que la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre si ce n'est plus. Il se releva comme un robot.

-" Tu es sûre Lily ... Il est là ... c'est vrai?"

-" Pas encore" dit-elle en riant légèrement devat l'air paniqué de son mari "Mais il faut aller à Ste Mangouste chéri ... tu m'aides?"

Elle tenta de se relever, il vint l'aider avec autant de délicatesse qu'il le put.

-" Je vais chercher la poudre ..."

-" Chéri, transplane" lui conseilla t'elle avec un sourire

-" Mais les medecins ont dit que ..."

-" Pas à ce moment là ... là, il faut y aller et vite" eut-elle le temps de dire avant de se crisper de douleur en posant une main sur son ventre.

James l'attrapa par les épaules et pensa fortement à Ste Mangouste avant de transplaner avec la jeune femme. Arrivés, des médecins ne tardèrent pas à prendre Lily en charge. On le conduisit en salle d'attente où il y retrouva une vielle connaissance qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis son mariage.

-" Franck ... ça alors!" dit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme "ça n'a pas l'air d'aller dit "

Son ami était aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il tenta un sourire cependant.

-" C'est Alice, elle ..."

-" Elle va bien au moins?" demanda James en s'installant près de lui.

-" Oui oui .. enfin je crois ... elle est en salle de travail depuis plus de 12 heures ... on va être parents!" lui annonça t-il fatigué mais fier.

-" Ca alors, quelle coïncidence, Lily vient d'arriver elle aussi, notre enfant va naître."

-" Félicitations, c'est un garçon ou une fille?"

-" Nous ne savons pas, nous voulions la surprise. Et vous?"

-" Un fils ..." lui annonça Franck avec le sourire quand une médicomage sortit d'une salle adjacente à la salle d'attente

-" Mr Londubat? Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, vous pouvez revoir votre femme maintenant." Elle lui fit signe d'entrer "Vous êtes?" demanda t'elle à James

-" Potter, James Potter, ma femme vient d'arriver, elle ..."

-" Ah oui ... je vois ... le travail à déjà commencé, je viendrai vous chercher le moment venu Mr Potter."

James serra la main de Franck et le regarda sortit. Quand Lily saurait ça! Il se réinstalla, il était 22h30. Attrapant un magasine au passage, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa femme et pour son petit bout. 1h00 du matin arriva, déjà 3 futurs papa étaient passés avant lui. James commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Que se passait-il? Il mit sa tête dans ses mains pour vider son esprit quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-" Mr Potter?" demanda la même médicomage que tout à l'heure.

-" Oui, oui c'est moi ..." répondit-il en se levant, les yeux légèrement fatigués.

-" Suivez moi, vous allez pouvoir voir votre famille" lui annonça t'elle en souriant doucement et en lui laissant le passage.

James ne l'attendit pas, il se dirigeait vers la salle du fond, la seule pièce à la porte fermée. Il était certain que Lily était là. La médicomage lui ouvrit la porte, il entra timidement. Dans cette salle toute blanche gisait un grand lit. Lily était intallée dedans, rayonnante, avec un petit tas de couverture dans les bras. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu l'endormir dans cet instant. James avança timidement, une timidité qui lui était encore inconnue. La jeune femme lui souria et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

-" Viens voir ... viens voir ton fils comme il est beau" lui dit-elle avec énormément d'émotion dans la voix tout en berçant le petit être.

James déglutit un peu et s'approcha du lit de la jeune maman. Dans les couvertures qu'elle tenait, un petit bonhomme dormait à poing fermés. Il avait la même peau que sa mère, une peau blanche comme la porcelaine. Par contre, une petite touffe aussi brune que lui avait élu domicile au sommet de son crâne. James était fier, très fier d'avoir un si beau bébé. Il osa doucement s'assoir près de sa femme et avança sa main caressa tout doucement le petit poing du bébé. Celui-ci se réveilla doucement, découvrant son père pour la première fois. De ses petis yeux curieux, il observa autour de lui avant de bailler à s'en défaire la machoire. Lily ria doucement et James passa en souriant un bras derrière elle. Il la rapprocha de lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de regarder cette petite chose qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Ce petit bout de tous les deux qui serait leur plus bel avenir. Passé à sa cheville gauche, un petit bracelet indiquait "Harry James Potter". Lily tendit l'enfant à son père qui le prit tendrement, tout en faisant le plus attention possible. Ils avaient une véritable famille maintenant, ils seraient heureux pour toujours, eux et leur bébé. Qui sait, il y en aura surement d'autres après ...

---------------------------------------------

C'est fini .. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus medemoiselles, medames, et messieurs.

Je répondrai à mes rewieuweurs dans une prochain chapitre ici. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir encouragé à poster la suite, et à une prohaine fois pour une prochaine fanfiction ;)


End file.
